gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey of the Leviathan 2
The Journey of the Leviathan 2 is the sequel to the popular Journey of the Leviathan, written by Lawrence Daggerpaine. Prolog "Ok, ready for your fly?" asked Tim Raven-bark over the intercom, as he pushed the throttle of the small aircraft and taxied out to the run-way. His passengers this day consisted of a family of four, two parents and two teenage kids. A crackling noise came in over the intercom. "Cessna one niner niner, you are cleared for take off from the Padres Del Feugo airport." Came the voice of air traffic control from the intercom. "Roger that, taking off." Tim replied through the headset. He situated the small aircraft onto the tarmac and started down the runway. The aircraft sped up, and lifted slowly off the ground. Tim had the plane bank left, around the large dormant volcano of the island. "To you're left is the old Fort Dundee. It was known to have had many pirate attacks, and was the scene of a large battle conducted by one of the most famous pirates, Lawrence Daggerpaine, in his youth." His passengers all glued themselves to the window of the plane, as if to get closer to the ruins of the fort. Tim then kept the aircraft in a left turn. "I'm gonna fly us out over the scene of the famous Battle of the Second Maelstrom, which was only rediscovered a year ago." "Wow... That's amazing..." Said the girl teen as she looked out the window. Below them was a the ocean in which the Battle of the Second Maelstrom, which is outlined in the first book, took place. "This is a massive salvage operation to collect the remains of all the wreckage from the battle that took place here. The operation is funded by many companies and countries, including the Smithsonian, National Geographic, the Discovery Channel, the English and American governments, and Daggerpaine Industries, which was founded by the pirate Lawrence Daggerpaine in 1744." Tim explained. On the water were several massive boats, the size of tankers, all having different types of equipment flying many different flags. "Surprisingly, the main ship of the pirates that was here and said to have sunk, the G.O.P.S. Leviathan., has not been found. It was said to have sunk some 2 knots South East of the main battle, but no wreckage of any vessel has been found." "Weird, eh?" asked the teenage boy. "Yes, very weird." replied Tim. "What if the Leviathan was salvaged before hand?" the boy asked. "Well, it would have been in some sort of documentation." Tim replied. "Well, not really. If the Gen. Of Peace had recovered the vessel..." "This was the 1740s, they didn't have the technology of today." "But, it is rumored that Daggerpaine Industries back then had very advanced technology, maybe enough to raise a ship?" "Maybe, but douptful." "We'll see..." Chapter 1 Lannon was breathing heavily. He had just sprinted nearly half a mile underground. Lannon, who was a captain for the Gen. Of Peace guild, had an important message for the GM of the guild. It was 1765, and Captain Lannon had been with the Gen. Of Peace Guild for 21 years and has served for all 5 off the different gms. He rushed to the door of the Gm's private office and knocked. A voice from inside told him to enter. On the walls of the private office of the guildmaster were portraits of the old gm's, including the found of the guild, Red, the second GM, Lawrence Daggerpaine who had gone missing 9 years before, Bill Plunderbones who took the guild after Law disappeared, Tomas Redwash, who only was the gm for 6 months after Bill disappeared like Law, and the most modern GM of the guild. "Sir, I have a message for you..." Captain Lannon started as he stared at the back of the large chair the gm was sitting in. "What about?" asked the person sitting in the chair. "About what might have happened to Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones." The chair quickly swiveled around to face Lannon. "Tell me all about it..." Charles Walsh ordered. *** The spray of the ocean was something Charles Walsh always liked when he was a captain of a ship. Now here he was, back on the sea again. He had to admit that running the Gen. Of Peace was a lot more work than he had imagined. He had thought the gm would mostly sit around, just writing papers and having fun. But on the contrary, the gm had to not only write mountains of documents and loot with friends, but also had to do diplomatic missions, authorize secret missions, protect the guild, and much much more. "Sir," said a voice behind him. "Yes?" he replied without even turning around. "We are coming upon the destination." "Good." the destination was 2 knots south east of Padres Del Feugo, where years before, Charles had defeated to evil Captain Cruenta Mors Persoluta and his vile crew. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the gun-deck of the ship Charles was sailing on, a war sloop named The Finder. Charles rushed to the source of the sound, and found his 15 year old daughter, Marie, and his 11 year old son, Samuel, there, a mess of fallen weaponry at their feet. "What did you do this time?" he asked the pair. "Nothing father." replied Marie, in the sweetest voice she had. "Doesn't look like nothing." Charles said as he pointed to the mess. "Sorry father." said Samuel. "Just clean it up, dears, and let your father get to his work." said a voice behind Charles. Charles turned to see it was Emily, his wife. "Hey dear." he said as he took hold of Emily's hand. "Hey." she replied back before the kissed. The children started to gag, and the crew stared. Suddenly, a crewman ran up, and said: "We are over the destination." "Good, send the divers into the water at once." 2 crewmen came out from below deck. They were wearing sealskin leather full body suits, and were carrying giant bronze helmets that covered their whole head and had a thick glass window in the front. The designer of this gear was non-other than Lawrence Daggerpaine. This gear was designed so that a crewman can safely breath underwater. The crewmen sat on the rail of the ships and put their helmets on. A couple cabin boys attacked hoses to the helmets. These hoses were attached to the ship. Charles gave a thumbs up for the two divers to go into the water. The divers pushed over the side of the ship, and fell backwards into the water. While the divers were in the water, the crew had nothing to do other than wait. They sang songs, danced, and just sat for long periods of time. 5 hours after the divers went in, they appeared on the surface. Crewmen helped them climb aboard. One of the divers had a rock in his hands. "So what did you find?" asked Charles. "Nothing other than this." replied the diver holding the rock the size of a cannonball. "A rock!? That's it!?" Charles exclaimed. "You might want to have a closer look." Charles took the rock from the diver. He had been expecting it to be heavy, but it was really light. It was only a few ounces in weight, and was really smooth. Charles turned it over, and saw a familiar symbol engraved on it. It was the symbol of Daggerpaine Industries. "Cleaver Law... he must have recovered the Leviathan after it went down, and put this rock here to show he's taken the ship back from the depths." "How could he do that?" asked Emily. "This is Lawrence Daggerpaine we're talking about. His friend had a pet dragon thing." "The true Leviathan you mean?" "Yes, that. Anyway... I wonder why it's so light... wait..." Charles suddenly through the rock down to the deck with all of his might. It broke into pieces, and reveled that it had been hallow. Among the remains, was a piece of parchment. It read Dear anyone who has found this, I, Lawrence Daggerpaine, have saved the G.O.P.S. Leviathan from it's watery grave and restored it to it's original beauty. It has also been upgraded as well. If you want to find me, head to the far North, farther than any other civilized person will be willing to venture. Bill Plunderbones shall accompany me when he is ready to go. Lawrence Daggerpaine, 1756. "So what do we do now?" asked Emily. "We head north." Charles replied. Chapter 2 It was 2 weeks sense they had found the rock. Before the crew of the Finder had set out on it's northern voyage, Charles had dropped Emily and the two kids off at the guild's home island of Peace Island. The Finder had traveled north along the North American coast, past many British colonies. They stopped in Atlanta, Charleston, New York, Boston, and a few other towns. They got to the frozen north on the morning of the 24th of June. Frost covered every inch of the ship. Frost was even in the crew's beard. They had to find ways through all of the ice sheets that covered the seas. It was dangerous going. One day, the lookout spotted something on the horizon. "Sir, there appears to be a ship trapped in the ice." yelled the lookout to Charles, on deck. Charles pulled out his spy glass and looked at the ship, which was right then coming into view. It was a War Sloop class vessel, defiantly stuck in the nice. What caught Charles's eye was the flag it was flying; the Gen. Of Peace flag. "All hands, make way to that ship." Charles ordered. The Finder quickly made it's way to the trapped vessel. When they got close enough, the name on the ship was the White Avenger. ''The ''Drifter pulled up next to the Avenger and crewmen through grappling hooks onto the other ship to board it.The ship was covered in ice, as if it had been sitting there for years. It looked absolutely deserted. Charles went to the door to the Captain’s Cabin, which was frozen over. Charles then, with much creaking and groaning from the door, pried it open. Inside, it was warm due to a lot of touches. Wood covered the floor and wall, and a symbol was inlaid on the hard wood floor. The symbol was familiar to Charles, but he could not recall where he had seen it before. There were portraits on the wall of old Gen. Of Peace guild members. There were 3 couched with red velvet upholstering. On the center couch was an old man. The man looked like he was about 60 years old, and has been on this ice ship for a long time. As Charles and the crew came in the door, the old man looked up. “Why hello there, Charles,” the old man said. “How do you know my name?” Charles asked. “Because I’m Bill Plunderbones.” Charles was stunned. He had not expected to find Bill just sitting there, an old man on a couch. “I’m guessing you’re looking for Law as well?” Bill continued after a pause. “Aye.” “Well, as you can see, he’s not here. He’s alive, last I saw. If you truly want to find him, and I highly suggest you don’t, then take this…” Bill tossed a rolled up bamboo mat to Charles. Charles opened the mat, and saw that it was a map. It was Sao Fang’s map. “Wait; wasn’t this destroyed a long time ago?” Charles asked. “Yes, but who said there wasn’t more than one?” Bill replied. “Remember, this map goes to many places, including where Law is. He is not in this world. He is in… The Lost Servers.” “The Lost Servers?” “Yes. Many years ago, even before my time, the Caribbean was broken into separate providences, or servers. Some of those servers were lost to civilization. Many have been lost, including my old home of Chetik. These servers, and anything else that is lost to this world, has been sent to a special area, much like Davy Jones’ Locker. Follow the map and it’s directions, and it will lead you, straight and true, to The Lost Servers.” “Will you be going with us?” Charles asked. “No, no, no. I can’t leave here. I am to guard the gate to The Lost Servers. If I fail, Law will have my throat.” “Ok, well, I’d better be off. I’ll come back for you when we’re done.” “Ok, and remember: Up is down, then over the edge, and over again.” Bill called out as Charles left. Charles went back on the ‘’’Finder’’’ and sailed north once again. The map Bill had given him had a star, the north star, painted on it, indicating they were to go north, so north they went. They kept going, and got to a huge ice sheet, over 1,000 feet of ice rising above the surface of the ocean. In the side of the ice sheet, there was a large gaping hole in the sheet, as if a giant had used an ax on the ice. On the map, there was a painting of that exact fissure, with a Chinese Junk sailing through the hole into the sheet. Charles directed the crew, with much coaxing, to sail the ship through the fissure. Inside the cave, there was a stranger light coming from the ice walls, making it able to sail the ship and not be in pitch blackness. They sailed through the cave for a long time, hours if not days. It was impossible to tell due to all the ice above them, the only light being the strange glowing coming from the ice. The water in the cave was almost perfectly still except for the wake of the ship. Suddenly, the roof and walls of the cave melted into darkness, as if they vanished. They kept sailing, and soon started to see little pinpricks of light, like stars. The pinpricks kept appearing all around them, not only up above, but also under, as if they were sailing in the night sky. They kept sailing, and the sun raised, making the pinpricks, or rather stars, go away, revealing that they were sailing on a blue sea, with not a single thing anywhere. The Drifter sailed, or rather drifted for a long time. Charles didn’t know what to do, for the map wasn’t telling them anything. Charles played with the map, and turned a wheel and the lines matched up to say ‘Up is Down.’ “That’s very unhelpful.” He said to himself. “That’s how you get out of here, not in. Wait…” Then an idea struck him. Bill had quoted that line before he had left. May, just maybe, Bill was telling him to make up down before going over the edge. He ran the edge of the ship, then ran to the other, and continued this process. The crew looked on with concern, fearing he had gone insane. “Come on men. Up is down!!” The crew suddenly got it, and joined in with the running, cutting the ropes holding the cannons together, letting the cargo sway freely. The Drifter started to sway. Slowly at first, then faster and more violently as the objects that weren’t bolted down started to slide. The galley equipment made a screeching noise as it’s bolts came out and it too started to slide along the floor. The men in the rigging had to get down for fear of falling off. The whole crew was on deck now, running back and forth. One man got a rope wrapped around his foot. That rope was tied to a cannon, and that cannon, with the rope and man dragging behind, fell overboard. “I hope you’re right about this Charles.” said one of the crewmen. “I do too.” Charles called back. Then, the ship dipped so low, that it did not recover, and flipped upside down, the crew having to hold onto the railing. A couple crewmen fell off, and were sucked under the water. Then, the whole ship turned upside down, the rigging now underwater, the hull above. Then, the water below the ship suddenly became full of bubbles. The bubbles, or rather the surface of the water, rushed up to the ship. When the ship broke the surface, it jumped 20 feet in the air before landing safely back into the water. When the crew looked around, they saw that they were in a bay, or rather Tortuga Bay to be exact. “We’re here.” Charles said. Chapter 3 “Alright men, let’s get going.” Charles then had the crew launch the row boats, and head for the closest beach. They landed just south of where the docks of Tortuga would have been. The docks were sunk halfway into the water, along with the shipwright building. The King’s Arm was a wreck of fallen boards and vines conquering what people have taken from nature. The whole town was a mass of fallen down buildings, with nature retaking everything. “Where are we?” One of the crewmen asked. “I have no idea… its Tortuga, defiantly, but I have no idea what server…” They stopped just outside the faithful bride, which was mostly in tacked. It still had its tables and chairs, with rum still on them. The windows were blown out, and vines were slowly crawling into the building. Painted on the door was a sign: “So, we are on Chetik… and the guild was already here?” Charles asked. "No idea..." said one of the Gen. Of Peace crewmen. "Let's head to Rat's Nest, and check it out and set up camp there." ordered Charles. The whole group of 150, now down to 142, able bodied men truched through the think foliage, that even in the civilized servers was also almost impenetrable, toward the ruins of Rat's Nest. When they got to Rat's Nest, it was almost impossible to see the ruins of the town, due to a huge lack of people coming and going through here. One of the crewmen walked into the large meadow in the center of town. Suddenly, he fell to the floor. A bunch of the men rushed over, and found that he was dead, killed with a quick acting poison dart that had hit the man in the neck. Suddenly, a muffled scream came from the back of the progression. Men right and left disappeared into the foliage. "Get to the center of the meadow, and make a circle!" Charles ordered. The men rushed into the meadow, a few falling and were dragged, by a vines tied to their legs, back into the forest. Then, Charles say what were making the vines shoot out and grab his men: skeletal like creatures, half monkey, half human, thousands of them. He quickly pulled out his pistol, loaded it with silver shot, and fire a shot at the nearest skeleton. The head was blown off the undead skeleton, and it fell to the ground. The men saw this, gave a cheer, loaded their own guns, and fired at the skeletons. The men were good shots, but each time they shot 5 skeletons, more of the men were lassoed and pulled into the dark jungle. Charles was already down to 70 men, and he knew they couldn't hold much longer. Then a wild cry came from this right. He turned just in time to see a black shape drop from the canopy of the forest, land on the floor, and blinding white light shoot from where the thing landed. After the light dimmed, the men looked up and say that all the skeletons were vaporized. Where the light had come from, was a dark figure, all dressed in black. Charles headed over to their savior, and saw that the figure wore a dark hood that cast it's face in shadow. "Thanks a lot. We were goners for sure." Charles held his hand out to the figure to shake. "I could tell you have no clue what you have just done. I had to save yer butt from being ripped apart limb from limb by Undead Los Hombres Mono. I hope you are smart enough to not do that again. Also, who are you?" replied the figure, still in shadow, without taking Charles' hand. "I am Charles Walsh, Guildmaster of the Gen. Of Peace guild." with saying that, the figure physically reacted. He quickly got out of the shadows, and through back his hood. "Long time no see, Charles." Said Lawrence Daggerpaine. Chapter 4 "Law?!" Exclaimed Charles. "The one and only." Lawrence replied. "But... how... you look exactly like how you looked the day you disappeared... how can that be?" "It's a long story..." "You'd better tell me now..." "Fine... ok, well, you know how Jack Sparrow found the Fountain of Youth?" "Ya..." "Well, that's not the only one. There are multiple ones, some more powerful then the one Jack found. It all began in the year 1670. I was a young, eccentric nobleman's son, and loved to travel. I decided to map out the newly found land in America. I journeyed over the Atlantic till I got to the Americas with a group of 15 men. I then explored all the way across the mountains, and over the parries, far from civilization. "I then made my way into a big forest. I found a small spring that came up from the roots of an oak. I drank from it, but the men were impatient, and wanted to leave the place to continue so they could get home. I was able to get a vial of it so I could drink some later. Sometime during that time in the forest, I lost my favorite music box. It had the nicest melody... "Two days after we were at the spring, Spanish Conquistadors came, and captured us all. They had newly claimed the land in the name of Spain, and didn't want any Englishmen claiming it too. They bounded us all... then started to kill us, one by one. I was the last, and was forced to watch it all." Lawrence hesitated at this point, with misty eyes, full of emotion. "When the Captain of the Conquistadors got to me, I knew that I was a dead man. He stabbed me, right in the heart with a long sword. Thing is, when he did that, I felt a sharp pain, and fell over... but then was able to stand back up. I pulled the sword from my chest, which had wen all the way through and out of my back. The Conquistadors then ran away, yelling that the devil had tricked them. "I knew immediently that something was different. Then I remembered the spring. I was the only person to drink from it, and I was then only person to live. I didn't waste time, and set back to the east coast, which was a couple months journey on foot. I sailed back to England, with the vial of the spring water in my pocket. When I got home, I told my parents what happened. At first, they didn't believe me... and I decided I had just nearly avoided death. I still kept the vial in my room, forgotten in a drawer. "Then, one day, I was walking across a London street, and got robbed. I tried to fight the men off, and one of them stabbed me in the heart with a knife. They stole all of the money I had on me, and all of my gold. I was able to get back home, and my parents hailed a doctor to come. When he had removed the knife, he noticed that it went right into my heart, I would have surely bleed to death by then, but I was still alive, almost as if it didn't happen. At that point, my family and I knew that it wasn't a fluke that I didn't die in the Americas. My sister, Kat asked for the vial and drank some of it, wanting to be immortal like her brother, and not wanting him to be her at epicness." Lawrence cracked a grin at this, then turned serious again. "My parents, on the other hand, did want anything to do with the water, and decided to send me to the Navy. You know they rest of the story when I told you years ago, right?" "Aye." "Good. Now you know my secret. Chapter 5 “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you still in charge of the guild in the real world.” Charles asked. “It’s… a long story.” Law replied. “I have time. We need to get back out of here, so you can tell on the way.” Charles said as he started heading back toward the main Tortuga town. “No! If you want to leave, it’s not that way.” “What about my ship…” “If it’s not already gone, then it will be.” “Ok, why don’t you tell me what’s going on then.” “Fine. Well, before you join the guild, I would go on… journeys throughout the world. The Near and Far East, Africa, all over North and South America. And… the Far North. As you did, I ended up here, in the Lost Caribbean. I thought of it a paradise, an escape. I built a base for the guild here. Claimed it as my own. But, then, things started to change. I learned that there were many unknown species here, ones that would kill. So, we had to abandon it, but not before I hide some of my most prized, and dangerous, possessions here. I doubt Bill ever told you about the Blue Bayou Lagoon?” “No.” “I thought not. Well, the Blue Bayou Lagoon is a swamp on the island of Cuba. In it, was a mystic power, much more powerful than Tia Dalma. It was called the Gem of the Blue Bayou Lagoon. People would try to get it, but none ever came back from going into that swamp. Except one. Well, three, actually, but that’s another story. In any case, my sister and I got the gem, and guarded for years. Then, I found this place, and hid it here. I also hid other objects like that, like the mythical head stone. Then… we found out that the guardian of both the Head Stone and Gem of the Blue Bayou Lagoon had come to the Lost Caribbean to guard them again. It’s a monster of the seas, and I very much doubt that you will not meet it before getting out of here.” “Well, if there’s such a beast guarding it, why do you have to stay.” “The reason why I came to guard it myself is because I learned there is someone who knows where it is, and has the power to get it.” “Who?” “And old enemy of yours…” “You don’t mean…?” Charles gulped when he saw Lawrence nod his head. “But I thought I killed him!” “You wounded him. Drained his power. But, he is a lot harder to kill than that.” “Well, let’s find him and kill him.” “It’s more complicated than that. The Gem of the Blue Bayou Lagoon has the power to control the waves. To control the sea. The Head Stone controls the wind. About 10 years ago, Mors got to my hiding place, but I was waiting for him. We fought, and he got control of the Gem. I got the Stone.” “So he controls the ocean!?!” “In the Lost Caribbean, yes. But, I designed the way out to need both of the artifacts, so he can not escape and use the gem against the real world.” “So… you’re saying we’re stuck unless we get that gem.” “Pretty much.” “And where is he?” “He’s on an island in the middle of the servers. It’s a lost island. Skull Island. Over run with his minions, including the undead we just fought.” “And how do you propose to get to him if we can not use a ship…?” Here, Lawrence started to grin, which scared Charles a little. “Follow me…” Chapter 6 Two hours later, the precession trudged through the thick jungle of the island. They were on the opposite side of the island from the abandoned Tortuga Town, climbing a tall hill. “You think he knows where he is going?” Annabelle, the weapon keeper, asked Charles. “Trust me, if only one person knows anything, it would be him.” Charles replied. “Not too far now.” Lawrence called from the front of the group. “Thank God…” Charles could hear Annabelle say under her breath. The grade of the slope leveled off, and the grouped stopped to catch their breaths, except for Lawrence, who was starting to go down the opposite side of the hill. “No time to stop…” Lawrence started. “But why now?” Interrupted on the group members by the name of Billy the Terror. “…unless you want to end up like him.” Lawrence continued as he pulled a large leaf up off the ground to reveal a half decayed skeleton. The whole group let out a gasp of surprise. “Let's… keep moving.” Billy the Terror said. The group was continuing through the jungle when they came upon a clearing. "We're here." Law said. "What do you mean 'we're here?' There's nothing here but a clearing!" Billy the Terror exclaimed. "Aye... but with me, you must remember that looks can be deceiving." Law then walked up to the largest tree near the clearing, grabbed a hold of it, and started to pull. The trunk of the tree swung open on hidden hinges, and showed a latter going down. Lawrence then entered the tree and start climbing downwards. Billy and Charles looked at each other. Charles then headed towards the tree and went down himself. When he reached the bottom of the latter, he was once again amazed by what Lawrence had created. It was a large cave with structures built into the sides. But, what most impressed Charles was a large dry dock at the other side of the cave... with a ship in it! It was a large ship, a ship of the line. It had not masts, but rather a large balloon tied with heavy ropes attaching the hull of the ship to the balloon. The ship its self seemed familiar to Charles, but he couldn't place it. "What ship is that?" Charles asked. "You don't recognize it?" Lawrence replied. "It seems familiar... but I'm not sure." "Well, it's good that it's familiar, because may I introduce you to the G.O.P.S. Leviathan." Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fan Book